Let's Put A Smile On That Face
by iluvville
Summary: My name is Lilith. Standing here in this moment, unable to save the man I love from being beaten by...the other man I love. What am I to do? How do I save him? "Come on, Lily, you're strong." I hear his voice say in my head. Am I really though? Why can I not save him though? I stand there, with a gun in one hand, and a knife in the other. What do I do?
1. Chapter 1

Let's Put a Smile on That Face

As I finished unpacking my single box, I looked around. I was unhappy with what I saw. My new, small apartment was empty. I had no furniture, no tables or chairs. All that was there was a single, twin size mattress and a couple of pillows. I needed a job; A.S.A.P. Gotham is a big place though, so it shouldn't be too hard. I didn't want to, but I had to move here to the Narrows. It was the cheapest thing I could find.

I woke up the next day, after unpacking my clothes; I sat out upon the new town of Gotham. I was going to get a job. I would not let this town be a repeat of the last ones. No trouble with the law. I will have to keep my temper in check, though. I slipped on a sleek, charcoal gray pencil skirt and a matching, button up blouse. I put my hair up into a bun and placed bobby pins in various places to flatten it all out. I grabbed a few copies of my resume and proceeded out the door. Of course! I forgot shoes. I remembered this when I was already down the stairs. I raced back up and looked through my incredibly small closet for a good pair. I pulled out some basic, peep toe high heels and I slid my feet into them. One more thing, before I leave. My trusty switch blade. Just in case I ran into any trouble. I walked out of my apartment and proceeded down the stairs. I stepped out of the building and breathed in a breath of fresh air. And I immediately started to cough. That's big towns for you, though. I didn't have any money, so I had to walk across the bridge into the main town of Gotham and to the really big businesses. I saw a man toss a brand new newspaper into a trash bin. I snaked my way over and thankfully, it was on top. I grabbed it and walked to a nearby bench and sat, turning to the classifieds.

There it was. In big, bold letters.

_Wayne Enterprise's! Now Hiring For Secretaries, Computer Science, Programming, and Engineering. Apply in person!"_

I looked around at all the buildings and just my luck, it was right behind me. I fist pumped the air once before composing myself into my 'business' mode. I strutted into the building and up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here about the ad you had in the classifieds. I'm a programmer and I was wondering if I could set up an appointment for an interview. I have my resume right here." I say, with a wonderful, fake smile.

"Go up to floor number 36. You'll be speaking to Lucious Fox. Mr. Fox will tell you everything you need to know. Sign here on this paper and I'll give you a pass up." The woman said, handing me a clipboard. I took the pen from her hand and signed for myself. She then gave me a badge on a lanyard.

"Thank you," I add politely, making my way to the elevator. I wait patiently for it to arrive and a man walks up next to me. He looks at me and smiles. He outstretches a hand to me and greets me.

"Hello. Are you new here?" He asks, a smile never leaving.

"Oh, yes, Sir. I'm going up to see Mr. Fox about a job in programming. Floor 36, I believe." I take his hand and shake it, both of our handshakes firm. The elevator dings its arrival and he motions for me to get on first.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't believe I caught your name." I say, looking over at the man. He looks at me and just nods. I keep my smile, as politely wait patiently for my floor.

I got off at 36, as directed. But he got off with me. Odd. I walked down the hallway, not finding Mr. Fox's office anywhere. I saw a door at the end and I assumed it is my destination. The man was still following me, his hands in his pockets and a strand of dark brown hair falling in his face. I arrived at the door and knocked three times. I heard shuffling and then the door opens. An old, light skinned man appeared and looked at me, smiling nicely.

"Hi, I'm here to set up an interview for your open position for programming. I have my resume here that I can leave with you." I stretch out my hand to shake his, smiling my polite smile even still. He takes it and invites me in.

"Welcome, I'm Lucius Fox; I see that you've already met Mr. Wayne, here."

My mouth dropped open into a small 'O' as I turned slowly to see him. I gulped and quickly regained my composure.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne." Mr. Fox said, shutting the door behind Bruce Wayne.

I hadn't been here long and I already knew he was the playboy milliona-no, billionaire. He motioned for me to sit down on the side of the desk, opposite if Mr. Fox. I sat down and held my resume firmly. It was odd though, my hands had started to shake. That never happens. I was genuinely…..nervous?

"May I see your resume, Miss..?"

"Oh, Vaughn. Lily Vaughn, Mr. Fox." I say, handing over a copy of resume. I offered a copy to Mr. Wayne, who took it, a smile plastered onto his face. I looked at him and saw beauty in his features. How was this man not married already?

"Well, Miss Vaughn. Let's start that interview."


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my apartment door and fell back on my bed. My smile widened as I remember the interview. I got a job; at Wayne Enterprises no less! As I lay there in my bed, I start to hear a commotion outside my door. I know it's best if I leave it alone, but I'm too damn curious.

I look out of my peep hole and see a bunch of guys breaking down doors. There was something odd though. There were all wearing clown masks. I reach into my bra and pull out my blade, keeping it in my palm. One of the men starts to walk towards my door, raising his foot. I step backward and behind the door, fast as it's kicked in. Thankfully it didn't hit me too hard in the face. The man and another one came in and started searching. I peeked from behind the door and that was my second mistake. As I peeked, one of the clowns turned my direction.

"Hey, boss, there's someone here!" He yelled.

I charged at him, switching my blade open and started stabbing at him. He dodged my attacks until my blade caught his arm. He screamed out and dropped a handgun. I picked it up and aimed it at the other man and shot him in the upper right thigh. I turned to the door and saw a man there, holding nothing but a knife. He was smiling, or at least his makeup made it seem as so.

I aimed the gun at his chest and prepared to speak, "I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't care. You need to take your men and get out because I will not hesitate to kill you. I won't call the police, I hate the police. I just want you to leave. Understand?"

The man licked his lips and held up his hands defensively. "Alright, doll. But, uh, I'm not leaving. This, eh building. It's mine now. So you can, uh, just pack up all your little things, and eh, leave. And you'd better do so fast, before I change my mind and carve up that beautiful face of yours, hm?"

I laughed out and shook my head before I cocked the gun. "You're crazy. I just got here, no chance in hell am I leaving. I'm going to count to 5. If you're not gone, I will kill you. This is MY shitty apartment and I'll not have some freak try to take it. Now. 1."

He took a step closer to me and licked his lips again, "I'm not crazy. No. I'm not."

In one swift motion, one that I could not see, he had me backed up against the wall, his blade in the corner of my mouth pushing outward. It was then that I noticed the jagged scars under the red makeup smile.

"Are you nervous? Is it because of the scars? Wanna know how I got them?" He licked his lips and pushed the blade outward more, drawing a single drop of blood. I tried to shake my head or turn away but he put his hands on my chin, holding it firmly in place, making me face him.

"I use to be a police officer. A real one, who wasn't corrupt. One day, I arrested a very big, notorious drug lord. Well, he didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So on my way home to my wife, who was beautiful, like you, I get into a little accident. Some of the drug lords were there to teach me a lesson. They stick the blade in my mouth and do this. They killed my wife in front of me. All because I was doing my job. But now I see the funny side. Now, I'm always smiling. "He laughed a deep and sinister laugh and licked his lips again. His face slowly inched closer to mine, I could smell the greasepaint, the metallic smelling paint mixed in with so many oils that it almost shined in the right light. But he also smelled of cherries. His deep brown eyes stared into my bright blue ones. I felt something stirring inside my chest. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Now, sweetheart. I'm gonna be nice and let ya stay here. But, uh, if you tell anyone I'm here, I'll have to kill ya, okay then?"

He pulled away from me and took the blade out of my mouth. When he reached the broken door frame, he licked his lips and bowed and the waist to me.

"Wait!" I call out as he turns his back to me. He stops mid turn and looks at me over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" I ask, mentally slapping myself for asking.

He smiled and said, " You can call me, The, eh, Joker, doll."

And with that, he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at my desk, staring into a screen while I type out some code. I turned to a screen on my far left and made sure it worked out smoothly. I turned to the screen next to it and changed my song. I can't code without music.

At 7:30 p.m. I started to make my way home, but when I was halfway across the bridge, a sleek, black Lamborghini pulled up and the window goes down.

"Would you like a ride home?" asked none other than Mr. Bruce Wayne. I smiled softly and nod my head. I got in and shut the door.

"Lily Vaughn, right?" He asked as he started to drive into the Narrows.

"Yes, Sir. I'm Lily Vaughn, Mr. Wayne. Lily is short for Lilith."

"Beautiful. Are you aware of the legends behind the name Lilith? And also, please call me Bruce. "

I turned bright red and tilted my head to the floorboard. "Yes, Bruce. I am. It's this turn coming up and it's at the center of the culdesac. I have a question though, if you don't mind. "

He turned onto my street and nodded for me to continue.

"Have you ever heard of a man named The Joker?"

He pressed his lips into a line and stared straight ahead, my complex coming up.

He pulled up to the door and turned the car off. He looked at me and started to speak.

"Lily, The Joker is...the worst of the worst. He's escaped from Arkham Asylum on multiple occasions. He is sociopathic and highly dangerous. Please, do not try to find him or even be near him. He will use you until he doesn't need you and then kill you without a second of hesitation. Please, be careful."

I nodded my head and opened my door. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne." I got out and shut the door before walking into my apartment building. He sat there for a moment and then left. I ascended up my stairs and stopped in front of my door, hearing footsteps on the other side. I already knew who it is. I sighed and opened my door to see a bunch of masked, clown thugs in a circle around my bed. When I stepped in and shut the door, a few of them move to the side, and there I see The Joker, sitting on my bed.

He sees me and smiles, licking his lips as he stood up. He made his way over to me and whipped out his knife. He backed me up to me door and pressed the blade against my throat.

"Didn't I, uhm, tell you not to talk about me to anyone, doll? Hm?" He asked, pressing it harder against my neck and licking his lips, licking his scars.

I gulped and decided, foolishly, to be brave. "No. You said not to tell anyone you were here, which I did not. I merely asked a question. Is that a crime, hm?"

He started to laugh out. He pulled the blade away from me and bent over, laughing hilariously. After a few moments, he stood back up and moved closer to me, our noses just fractions of an inch away. He licked his lips and I could feel his warm breath against my lips. He smelled like greasepaint and cherries. He pushes his knife against the corner of my mouth, the part that started healing. He pulled it, causing my cut to open up again, and blood starting to drip down onto his hand. He smiled wide, teeth showing.

"I like you, Lilith. I'm, eh, gonna keep you around. But if you, uh, talk to me like that again, and I'll put a smile on that, eh, pretty face of yours. Got it, doll?"

I nodded slightly and he pulled the knife from my mouth. He noticed the blood on his hand and he licked it up. I pulled a hand up to my mouth as it started to burn. I shed a tear and whimpered softly, trying to be inaudible, but The Joker hears me and he wraps an arm around me, pulling me close to him. Awkwardly. I slowly put my arms around his waist as well, holding his body to my own. I buried my head in his shoulder and got lost almost in his cherry smell. I close my eyes.

_'Lily! What are you doing?! He's insane!'_

_'quiet you, I feel...safe...'_

_'This is so bad!'_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, lying in my bed. As I slowly woke up, I remembered bits of what happened the previous night. My face stung and I remembered that the Joker had cut on my mouth again. I put a hand up to it and felt bandages there. I smelled two distinct scents; greasepaint that he used and cherries. Both of which belonged to the Joker. I didn't remember getting into my bed though. He must have carried me. That thought sent a chill down my spine, of him having the opportunity to take advantage of me. But then again, he didn't. He showed me comfort. He dressed my cut.

_'Yeah, that he caused Lily! Think about this rationally. He is a notorious villain; he holds absolutely no regard for human life. Why should yours be any different?'_

I sighed and looked at my clock on the wall.

"Shit!" I jumped up from my bed and dashed to my closet. I quickly changed and shook my hair out before throwing it into a quick pony tail. I ran out the door and across town to the Gotham Bridge. I heard a clock chime, telling the world that it was now 10 a.m. I'd never been late before, never! I broke out into a run, dashing through the various people on the bridge.

I arrived at work at about 10:35. I hurried to my small office and collapsed in my chair. I was so out of breath. I sat up straight when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Mr. Fox opened the door and smiled at me. "A little car trouble this morning?"

I smiled back. "Ah, no Sir. I don't have a car. I woke up late this morning and the bridge was crowded. I'm sorry Sir, I won't be late again."

He frowned at me, his eye brows twisting down, as if confused. "Don't you live in The Narrows? How do you get here and home?"

I looked down, ashamed, and blushed deep red. "Yes, Sir. I live in the Narrows. I walk here and home. I spent the last of my money on my rent and few packs of Ramen noodles. I plan on getting a car after a few months."

"That is not acceptable, Miss Vaughn. I'll speak to Mr. Wayne immediately."

I shot up from my chair and squealed out. "Please, Mr. Fox, please don't. I'll be fine."

He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "There is no shame in asking for help if you need it, Miss Vaughn. Don't think that it will make you look weak or helpless. You just need a little help. It will be fine, Miss Vaughn. I assure you."

I don't know what it was about what he said, whether it was his words or his tone, but I nodded and sat back down. He left the room and I turned my computer on to start my work. When it came to the home screen, I entered my password and it loaded up some more.

As my computer booted up, the background showed. I stared at it in shock. There was a picture of The Joker. I quickly went to the sample pictures and changed it to a panoramic of a mountainside and a river. I sighed for about the 50th time this morning and went to working.

At the end of the day, I made my way out of the building and down the street, the night sky showing thousands of stars out. It surprised me. Gotham was such a big city, surely the lights from the streets and businesses would drown out the stars, but not tonight. I stopped in the middle of the bridge and just stared up at the beautiful sky. I smiled softly as the wind started to blow, moving my hair along with it. I took in a deep breath and I started to continue. I heard a honking from the bridge and turned my head towards it.

'Oh God, no.'

A black van stopped in front of me and a man jumped out. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside. This was going to be a long evening.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a man's arms. The smell of cherries and paint filled my lungs and I knew instantly The Joker was holding me. I heard voices talking, so I strained my ears and kept my eyes closed.

"Mister Joker, we have Crane in our sights." One man said.

I felt a chuckle run through The Jokers body and he adjusted me in his arms. "Bring'em here, boys. Bring'em in, bring'em in, bring'em in." He laughed some more and he turned around. Scared of falling, I held him tight to me.

I felt the night wind blow against my face. And the smell of smog invaded my heavenly cherry scent. I scrunched up my face and heard The Joker laugh out at me and I decided to open my eyes. I was closer to his face than I thought. He sat me down in the backseat of a car and ran around to the other side and climbed in with me. He said some words to the driver and we took off.

I sat as far from him as the car would allow. He looked over at me and smiled wide. His hand rose up to my cheek, caressing it softly. Out of instinct I lean into his hand. He immediately moves it and riped my bandage on my face, showing his handiwork off. I blushed dark red and turned my face away sharply. My hand ran up to my cheek and he just laughed, more like cackling.

"Don't cover it. I want to see it every day, doll, and I want everyone to see it too. Be proud, not many average people can say they came into contact with me and lived."

He closed the distance and had his face a fraction of an inch away from my own. He licked his lips and smiled.

"But you aren't average, are you Lilith?"

He cracked up laughing more and licked his lips again, pushing his tongue into his cheek. He sat back up in his seat and looked out of the window, deep in thought it seemed. I did the same. I sat in the seat and rested my head on the window. I started thinking about things.

_'What does he want from me? I am the most uninteresting person in Gotham. I have am of no value to him. Why can't he just let me go, goddamit!'_

In frustration, I hit the back of the seat in front of me. A tear rolled down my face as I pulled my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs and started to cry. The guy that sat there said something to the Joker. And he didn't like it. Joker pulled out his gun and shot the man in his head. I stared in horror as he put the gun back in his jacket and continued to look out of the window.

While he was not paying attention, I took this time to look at him, really look at him. He was licking the inside of his cheeks, where his scars were. He was not smiling, his lips pulled down against the makeup. If you were just glancing though, he was smiling. His dark brown eyes that looked black with no sun light shining on them, had sadness in them. Deep in there, he was fighting a battle. I hoped it was nothing to do with me, but hell, I've been wrong before.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to let you guys know that I am so grateful for all the reviews. I take you guys' input into consideration with everything. Thank you guys, I write this for you. I love you. ~~Phoenixxx**

I sat there, staring at him. I didn't even realize it until he cleared his throat.

"Ya know, doll, if you take a, uh, picture, it'll last longerrr?" He said, exaggerating the end of 'longer' . He clicked his tongue and turned towards me. "It's rude to, eh, stare, beautiful. And if you're staring at my scars, I'll not hesitate to give you a matching pair. Mkay?" He laughed out and I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

_'Stop staring, Lily! You'll make him angry and he may kill you! Stop it now!'_

_'I can't….I can't turn away from him. Despite his scars, he is so…beautiful….'_

_'Snap out of it, Lilith! He is a __**MASS MURDERER!**__ He cares not for you. He will use you for whatever he wants you for and then he will throw you out or kill you.'_

_'He can't possibly be that ba-'_

Just as I was defending him from myself, I feel a sharp sting on my cheek followed by sheer pain. My eyes welled up with tears and I look towards the Joker, not directly at him, but I could still see his movements out of my peripheral vision. He was breathing heavily, and kneeling with a knee on the seat and a foot on the floor. His eyes burned a hole into my head and I turned away, crying softly. He laughed out and all of a sudden, my head was being pulled backwards, so far back that he was upside down. His hand pulled my hair roughly, making my scalp burn. I also started feeling a warm liquid trickling down my cheek.

"Don't ever, eh, turn your back to me, again." He laughed out some more and smashed my face into the window. As he let me go, I fell back towards him, seeing stars over his face as I fell unconscious.

Xx

I woke up in my bed. I sit up, but too fast. I start to feel nauseated immediately and lean over my bed and throw up everywhere. I hear a cackle from across the room and I see him. He who put me in this predicament. He whom I, for even a moment, started to develop some feelings for. He who I started to defend. The Joker. He stepped closer to me and I inched away as far as I could, not making the mistake of looking at him directly again. Suddenly though, anger boiled up inside of me.

_'No, Lily! Don't do it!'_

I ignored reason and lunged at the clown, pulling my switchblade out of my bra as I pounced. I caught him off guard and landed on his chest. I sat on his chest and brought my knees up to his arms, holding them in place. I held my blade up to his throat.

"Now, listen to me, goddamnit. You are going to tell me right this fucking second why the hell you are following me and kidnapping me and all around just won't leave me alone. What purpose could I possibly serve? I have no connections, no money, and no important job. Why me, huh? **WHY ME?**" I screamed at him. When I got no answer, I pressed the blade harder. He started giggling, which dug the knife deeper. It started to draw blood, but I didn't care.

"Well, doll. It seems you can get pretty, eh, fiest-ty" He laughed out, clicking his tongue and exaggerating his 't'. He looked behind my head for a split second and I knew someone was behind me. I spun around, making sure to keep my weight on Joker, and threw the knife at the man. It landed straight in his chest. He started gurgling and coughing on blood. This sight only made Joker laugh even harder.

"Sweetheart, if this wasn't so damn funn-y, I would have killed you already. So I'm going to give you a choice, okay? Either get off of me and beg for forgiveness, or I'll kill you know and be done with it. Choose wisely, doll." He said, laughing in between every sentence. I glared at him and started to pull the knife across his throat, leaving a trail of his blood behind. As I got the edge of his neck, I pulled my arm back. He took the chance and pushed me backwards onto my bed. He grabbed both of my hands into one of his and pinned me down. With his other hand he brought a knife, out of nowhere, and held it up to my cheek. He pushed it inside my mouth and into my unscarred cheek.

"I told ya, doll. You chose wrong. "He said, laughing out. He stared into my eyes and took the knife out. "So you can be angry. I like tha-t. You know your problem, Lilith? You take things TOO serious." He licked his lips a bit before continuing on. "I want you, Lilith. You are sooo sweet and innocent; I know very well that it is just a façade. I will find out about your past, whether you tell me or not. You try to be good here in front of these people, and you are good. But you aren't like these people. I want to free you. Life is too short to spend it so serious. You need to see the funny side of things."

As he finishes, he leans down closer to me. I can see his almost healed scars under the red paint. They looked like rounded hills. His eyes stared deep into my terrified blue ones. He did the unthinkable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I tried to leave it as a cliffhanger and wait a couple days, but I just can't. I'm eager to find out what happens myself! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. It really, really helps. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. Thanks to you all ~~Phoenixxx**

He wrapped his hand in my hair and laid me back. He climber over me and kept my head level with his own. He licked his lips and smacked them. I started shaking, with fear. But that wasn't it. I was shaking with want. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. I couldn't move my head, I was at his mercy. For some reason, that really turned me on. He leaned closer to me, our noses touching slightly. His eyes showed no clue as to what he was thinking, they looked almost black.

He pushed his lips against mine, roughly at first, but then slowly turning more passionate. This unexpected kiss drove me over the edge. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but he pulled back and away from my grasp. He took his hand out of my hair and turned around. I sat up on my elbows and watched him. He turned to look at me but then opened my door and left.

I sat there thinking about what just happened. I didn't know what to think, though. I got up and went to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw red paint on my lips and white paint on my nose. As I stared at my face, I heard my front door open. I started to get happy. I ran out of my small bathroom and out into the living room to see a man there, but not the man I wanted.

A man in clown face paint turned towards me and grunted.

"Joker told me to stay here and watch you and clean up your mess. You still sick?" The clown asked.

I shook my head and went back to my bathroom. I grabbed a towel and went back to hand it to the henchman. He muttered a 'thanks', but I was already back in my bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I stared at my colored face and grimaced.

'_What in the fuck is wrong with you Lily? You know what, I'm done. I'm done trying to protect your ass.'_

'_No, I'm done. I'm sick and tired of you always trying to control me. I'm going to a psychiatrist and I'm getting you out of my head, Harley.'_

**Xx** The next day.

I sit up from my bed and my nose gets ambushed by the all too familiar smell of cherries. I smile and look around, but I see no one, just the clown that was sent to watch me, asleep in the kitchen floor, still clutching his gun. I get up and follow the smell to my bathroom and see a box on my counter. My clock chimes 9 and I ignore it and go get ready for work.

I go in my closet and get a few clothes ready and put them out on my bed. I go to my bathroom again, and shower fast. After I'm ready, I start heading out of my apartment and down to the Gotham Bridge. I hear a car honk at me and I turn to see an old man in the front with white hair. He stopped next to me and rolled down the window.

"Hello, Miss Vaughn. I'm here to take you to work. My name is Alfred, Master Wayne sent me." He said, smiling at me. He got out of the car and opened up the back seat door. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and get in. "Will there be any stops, Miss Vaughn?"

"No, Sir. Please, call me Lily though. I insist."

He smiled warmly at me and nods his head. "If you insist, Lily."

The rest of the drive was silent. We arrived at Wayne Enterprise early, and it wasn't open yet. So he suggested I sit in the car.

"So, Miss Lily. How long have you been in Gotham?" He asks, turning towards me in his seat.

"Just about a month now. I moved here from Los Angeles. I've been moving around from place to place for too long now, I'm hoping that I can make Gotham my home. What about you, Alfred?" I ask, scooting in the middle seat so I can see him better.

"I've been here since Master Wayne was born. Before that, I lived in England and was a member of the British Royal Family. After Master Wayne's parents were killed, I became rooted here." He smiled at me.

I liked his smile, it made me feel happy inside. He cleared his throat a little. "You have a spot of red on you, Miss Lily." He pulled down a mirror and I looked deep in it. There it was, a little red spot on my cheek, over my cut.

"Oh, thank you Alfred. Do you have a napkin, Sir?" He smiled and reached into the glove box and procured a napkin for me. "Thank you, Sir." I licked the napkin and gently wiped it off. I accidently snagged my cut with my nail and it started bleeding. "Shit!" Alfred appeared with more napkins and I placed them on my cut.

"Miss Lily, I'm going to take you to the hospital, have you seen a Doctor about that?" He asks, buckling his seat belt back on.

"No, I just got it recently, in the past couple weeks." I say, buckling my own belt. He drove off away from Wayne Enterprises and towards what I'm guessing was a hospital. We pulled up in the Emergency Room parking area and a nurse came running out. He opened my door and escorted me inside. I was put into a room and into a bed. I sat there holding the napkins to my face. A nurse came up to me and pulled at my napkins.

"Ouch!" I yelled out. The nurse stepped back, but then smiled gently. I let her pull them off slowly to reveal my bleeding cut.

"You're going to need stitches, dear. I'll have the Doctor come in immediately." The nurse left the room and Alfred came in.

"Miss Lily, I've called Master Wayne and Fox and told them you wouldn't be in today. Master Wayne is on his way as well." He said, in a rushed tone. He seemed nervous and worried. I felt terrible for making him feel that way.

"Thank you, Alfred. You're so sweet."

After a few moments, Bruce Wayne walked in, his brown hair so elegantly styled, his eyes in genuine concern like Alfred.

"Has she been seen yet, Alfred?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of my cut.

"No, Sir. There was a nurse but that was about 15 minutes ago." Bruce walked out of the room and came back about 30 seconds later with a Doctor. He had a kit for stitching.

"Would you like any anesthesia Ma'am?" He asked. I shake my head and he nods and starts to get it all ready.

I wince as he pushes the needle through my cheek. Bruce places his hand on mine and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I opened my mouth wide, as the Doctor told me. Hepushed it through the top of the cut and a tear ran down my cheek. I tried to hold it all back but Bruce told me it was going to be okay and I just broke down into tears.

"Ma'am, you call still get a shot." The Doctor said, wiping my tears from away from the cut.

"No. I am NA. I can't afford to be hooked back on again." I whisper softly. The Doctor nodded his head and continued.

After he finished, a nurse came in and put dressings over it.

"I would really rather you didn't put anything over it. Please." I ask.

"Miss, if I don't it could get infected. Then you could die from it. Please." She persists.

"No, please. I must insist." I tell, looking up at her with hurt in my eyes.

She scoffed and left the room. Alfred came in and cleared his throat. "The Doctor said you can leave now, Miss Lily."

Bruce held my hand and walked me out to the car Alfred drove me in. He helped me in the back seat and then stepped in himself.

He turned to me, a serious face on his lips. "Who did this to you, Lily?"

"I did," I blurted out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry if that last chapter's ending was terrible, and if this chapter is too. I have just a few days left of school before I graduate. Huzzah! Well! Here we go!**

**Narrator's Point of View. **

Across the Gotham Bridge, down in the deep in the Narrows, so deep that it's dark year round, Dr. Jonathan Crane stands in the clutches of The Jokers goons. While the henchmen are having fun with Crane, he slowly, carefully gets three doses ready. It was a little hard for the good Doctor, his hands being behind his back, tied with rope, he did it nonetheless. When a goon stood up Scarecrow, he took this chance and released one dose on the man. As he fell to the ground writhing and crying out, he spun around to the other goons and released four more doses on the two. He held his breath and took off towards the door.

As he left the building, he took off down an alley way. Thinking he was home free, he slumped to the ground and tried to get his wrists free. A shadow fell upon him and consumed his body. He looked up and saw the shadow of The Joker. Scarecrow swore under his breath as the man started cracking his fingers.

"You uh, better be glad I need you, Crane." The joker said, kneeling down next to him. He slammed the Scarecrows head into the building wall, knocking him unconscious. He stood up and snapped for a few goons. They took him and threw his body in the back of a black van. The Joker got in the front seat and told them to take them to Lilith's apartment. The goon driving gave him an odd look but shrugged and proceeded on.

**XX**

Meanwhile, as the Joker was securing Crane, Lily was getting grilled by her boss. Bruce looked and pressed the situation. HE stared deeply into Lily's eyes and asked her again. She looked away and said the same as before. He got upset, and almost yelled at her, until Alfred cleared his throat.

"Master Wayne, Miss Lily, we are at your apartment. " Alfred said before Bruce could do something he would regret.

"Thank you so much for all of your help. I'll be back at work tomorrow, Mr. Wayne," said Lily. She got out of the car and turned to go inside. Before so, she turned back to Alfred. "Thank you again, so much Alfred. "

As she went inside, Bruce got a strange feeling. He decided to follow her up. Alfred tried to persuade him not to, but he was hearing none of it. Bruce slid through the door before it closed and tip toed behind Lily. She ascended up the stairs, so many of them. She finally stopped climbing and made her way to her apartment door. She stopped in front of it and sniffed. She smiled softly and pushed the already opened door. He saw a fast body move by and heard her say, "Hello, Joker."

**XX Lilith's Point of View**

I walked into my apartment, The Joker's smell hitting my face, invading my nostrils, making me smile. I saw him turn towards me and I smiled softly.

"Hello, Joker." I say. I go to lie on my bed but Joker grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him.

"Doll, we uh, need your apartment. Ya see, we have a guest here, and if he managed to administer one of his, eh, doses on you, I'd have to kill him and that would just ruin my, uhm, plans. So, I'm going to give you some money and you will get out of here for as long as I need. Okay?" He said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I can't just leave. You have the whole apartment complex to yourself, why can't he just be locked up in another room?" I ask, mustering up a moment of bravery. He clicked his tongue and licked his lips.

"Well, doll. Ya think I haven't thought of that? He is too dangerous for you, Lilith. If he gave you his gas, and you went crazy, much as I would love that, I can't let that happen to you. So you are going to listen to me and get out."

I shake my head and pull my arm from his grasp. "No, Joker, this is MY house. I was here first. YOU go. Otherwise, you can just put him in another room on another floor."

He looked at me as though I was another person. I turned on my heel and attempted to go to my bed, yet again. He grabbed my arm and pushed me up against a wall. My uncut face was pushed against the wall and he told his goons to get out.

He ran a hand through my hair, I squirmed against him. I tried to push away from the wall and look at him in the face, but he pulled my head back to his shoulder and looked at me.

"I kind of like this you, Lilith. Is this the, eh, real you? I like the you that's strong; maybe you don't need my protection. Maybe, I'll just leave Scarecrow here with you." He leaned his face closer to mine, licking his lips a little. I gained a rush of adrenaline and I elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him away from me. I hopped across the room away from him. I knew I just pissed him off. He leaned over and laughed uncontrollably. I rushed to the bathroom, but he ran in front of the door.

"Now, eh, doll. You think you can just take a hit at me, heh, and then run?" He launched himself forward and grabbed ahold of me, pushing me back against the wall. He stroked my hair with one hand and held my wrist with the other. I made a soft whimper; my cut was starting to burn. "Shh, shh, shh, shh. I'm not going to hurt you, Lilith. For the first time, I'm not going to hurt you. I like you, Lilith. Not like how normal people like other normal people. Hrm, I'm, eh, attracted to you. Not for your body, which is marvelous. Your personality, it's so uh, similar to my own, yet different enough so that we aren't the, eh, same. That would get boring. You're so versatile, ever changing. Strong and brave one minute, weak and submissive the, uh, next. I like it."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead softly. He scooped me up and laid me down onto my bed. He then did the unthinkable, yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy guys. I'm writing this on a Friday evening. I graduate on June 9****th****. And my last day of school is June 6****th****. I'm so fucking excited, pardon my language. I know someone was confused so I feel I should explain. The Joker in my story is based off of Heath Ledger. Just to put that out there. If you guys have any other questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask! By the way, how am I doing with my Joker? Please RatexReview or not. It's fine. Here we go!**

After the Joker laid me down, he himself laid next to me. I scooted back against the wall and felt instantly sleepy. I yawned loudly and he just stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and felt my bed squeak and move. I opened my eyes again and there was The Joker's face, merely inches away from my own. I gulped and made a quick decision. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, softly kissing them. The act made him pull back ever so slightly, but did not stop me. I started to run with the actions and I applied more pressure in my kiss. I raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, giving the Clown Prince of Crime any advantage he wanted.

I expected him to push me or himself away, but he only ran a hand through my hair. I tensed up, but he pushed me on my back, not breaking our kiss. He pushed his tongue against my lips and I immediately parted my lips and ran my other hand up through his hair, holding him close to me. The Joker's scarred cheeks were pressed against my own, and the foreign feeling made him stop. I pulled back a little and turned my head to his cheek. I started at the top and kissed down his scar on his right cheek. Placing tender, gentle kisses across the scar and down to his lips, I made my way up the other cheek repeating my actions.

I could tell he was tense so I pulled back and gave him a few moments to adjust or get used to the feeling. I looked up into his eyes, seeing deep brown behind the black greasepaint. I lifted the hand from his shoulder to his cheek, but before I could place it, there was a loud thud coming from my bathroom. He pulled away and stood up, making his way to where the noise came from.

"It, uh, seems like the good Dr. has woken up-puh." He said, licking his lips before opening up the door.

At the sight of the man, I got scared and sat up, pushing myself as far into the corner of the bed and walls as I could. I hugged my knees to my chest as the man in a knapsack mask came stumbling out. Half of the mask was stained red with what I assumed was blood.

"Now, Crane, I'm going to give you just-tuh, uh, one warning, right now. If something happens to that-tuh girl over there, I will kill you with-a my own hands and it will not be a good experience. Do you, eh, got it?" Joker told him, pointing behind him at me. It looked like Crane nodded and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. The Joker hit him, to make sure his message stuck.

Joker made his way back to me and said, "I have some work to-a do. If you think that-tuh, he may do something, just-uh, scream."

He went to my door, opened it, and almost left before I piped up and whispered, "Be safe, please."

He turned his head slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eyes and then left.

The man he called Scarecrow and Dr. got up and placed his hand on the wall for support. He made his way to the kitchen and sat down in the corner, pulling off his mask. His nose was covered in dried blood, as was his mouth. He threw the mask to the ground and sighed out, clutching his midriff with his other hand. I mustered up the courage to stand up and race to my bathroom. I locked the door and turned my back to it, looking at my reflection in the mirror. My face almost looked just like The Joker's, missing the black circles over my eyes and no makeup on the top half of my face. I had to admit, I looked good in greasepaint.

'_Lily, this is bad, this is very bad. I know you don't want_ _to hear this from me, but this is a mistake. You are going to get hurt, or worse, get killed.'_

'_Harley, if I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it. Go away.'_

After staring for a few minutes, I washed my face clean of the paint and prepared myself to leave the safety of my bathroom. I opened the door and looked both ways. I inched out and to my bed. I look over to where the Scarecrow man was at before but found nothing.

I turned around and saw his wrist up to my face, spraying something that burned my eyes. He laughed, but then odd things started happening. His mask seemed to come alive. It had bugs and insects crawling out of it. He stepped closer to me and I backed up all the way to my bed, where I tripped and fell on my butt. I started to stutter as my eyes burned. His face contorted to more of a Joker style.

"J-j-Joker?" I manage to utter. The Scarecrow laughed out, his laugh significantly different from Jokers.

"So, you are afraid of your lover? That's so hilarious." He laughed out, his voice sounding so demonic and robotic. His face contorted back to the original thing and that is when I let go. I started to scream, loudly. My head started pounding and I raised my hands up, hitting my temples trying to make the pain stop. I fell to my knees, screaming, as the Scarecrow towered over me, seeming to grow taller by the second. He laughed and made his way to the door. He bowed at my screaming body, now writhing about on the floor and left. He shut my door carefully and disappeared. I crawled to my bed and curled up, screaming and sobbing. The room started to twist and turn, the shadows becoming darker, the light seeming to dissipate. The room seemed to have bugs and all manner of scary things emerging from the cracks and coming towards me. I hear the door slam open and I hear footsteps running towards me.

I don't know who it was, but he wore greasepaint like The Joker and I managed to scream even louder. I did everything I could to get away from his reach, I kicked and punched, and I grabbed and pinched and scratched. The man backed away as another man, in all dark purple, so dark it was almost black, although the deep shadows made it turn black. It was The Joker. He evaded my jabs and kicks and grabbed my shoulders; he held my hands behind my back and had another man grab my feet. His face started contorting to a demonic looking clown, scarier than ever. I screamed as loud as I could, screamed towards him. He didn't seem to laugh, or say anything really. Slowly, slowly, I stopped screaming and just started whimpering and crying. The Joker picked me up and carried me downstairs and put me in a car. He didn't get in, just stuck a note to my chest and shut the door. He mumbled things to the driver and we took off. I curled up as best as I could and wept, the shadows of the midday sky becoming all that there was, by the time the car stopped, there was no light anymore. I saw only darkness. The door was opened violently and a man in black picked me up, his face being the only light showing. He had pointy ears, like a cat. He was speaking to me, but I didn't understand any of it, I was whimpering and crying too loudly. The man carried me along and put me in another car.

For the duration of the drive, I managed to stop whimpering and just started lolling my head from side to side every five or so minutes. A loud impact against the car, if that is what you could call the vehicle I was in, and we jumped. The man told me to hold on, but slowly, I was losing every bit of what little sanity I had left. My eyes started to roll in the back of my head as we came to a stop. He jumped out of the car and ran off. I cried out for the Joker, my final words, before I closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bruce Wayne's Point of View**

I paced around her room, beads of sweat falling down my face. She was asleep in the guest bed and Alfred was by her side, wiping off the sweat on her own face, with a cold damp cloth. Her breathing was fast and consistent. I called Lucius Fox and right on time, I heard a knock at the door. Alfred nodded and went to answer the door. I stepped closer to her bed and moved some hair behind her ear.

Lucius burst through the door and gulped as he looked upon her body. He made his way to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge. He pulled out a covered syringe and a small, one-dose, bottle of the anti-dote. He uncovered the syringe and pushed it through the bottle top and tipped it, filling the syringe to the appropriate amount, flicked it, and pushed it into her arm. He pushed it all in and pulled the syringe back out. After just a few moments, her breathing started to level out. Her eyes moved from beneath her lids and her sweating stopped as well.

"She won't be the same, Mr. Wayne. She had too much for too long and it caused her brain to change. She will probably be more violent, reserved. She'll keep to herself, more than before. We can hire a psychiatrist for her to see, but she will have to agree to it as well." Lucius informed me, as he stood up and put the syringe back into the cover. He made his way to the door and looked back at her. "Please, call me when she is up?"

I nodded and stroked her cheek softly.

'_She's so beautiful.' _I thought.

I took the rag that Alfred put down and continued to wipe her face. She started to stir and my face lit up.

**Lilith's Point of View**

I felt as though I was falling down a deep hole, everything black. I cried out and tried to reach for something to grab on. I was falling for what seemed like a lifetime, when I heard my name being called. I saw a gloved hand reach down, shining a bright light down in my face. I reached out for the hand and pulled myself up as hard as I could.

As I pulled up, I was pushed into the light. I slowly adjusted my eyes and saw nothing but light. I heard Mr. Wayne whispering my name. I felt my eyes flutter as I was coming back to real life. I opened them slowly and found Mr. Wayne sitting on the side on my bed. I feel the feeling coming back to my body and I started to stir. Bruce saw my movements and a smile came upon his face. He cleared his throat as I tried to sit up.

"Would you like some help?" He asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and sat up against the headboard. I placed a hand on my head as it throbbed immensely. I stretched my feet and legs and threw them over the side of the bed.

"Please, take me home, Bruce. I want to be at home. Thank you for everything." I stand up and start walking towards the door. I step into the hallway and hear scratching and moaning sounds and I put my hands up to my ears to try to block it out. I took off down the long hallway and turned left and appeared in front of a case of stairs descending. I took them and found the front door. The door was locked, but I just kept pulling at the knob. Bruce came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think you're safe at home, Lily. You really should go lay back down and rest. You need to give your mind some time to adjust, Scarecrow's gas is incredibly noxious and you were subjected to it for an extended period of time. Please?" He asks me, turning me to face him. I shook my head.

"Please just take me home, or open the door so I can start walking."

He nodded and called for Alfred.

"Alfred can you get a car ready for us?" Bruce asked. Alfred nodded and he turned away. Bruce focused his attention on me and asked me if I was hungry.

"No, Bruce. I'm okay.

I'm….okay?"

I started to scream out the same sentence, over and over again. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head. Bruce stared at me in horror for only a moment, before pulling me close to him. He took me outside and put me in the backseat, before scooting in next to me. I curled up and moved as far away from Bruce as I could. He tried to move close but I kicked at him. He withdrew and just watched me, with care in his eyes.

We started to drive away from the mansion.

**Narrator's Point of View **

In Lilith's apartment, The Joker stood in the center and looked around. Sheets were strewn across the floor and there was blood on the kitchen floor. He figured it was Crane's, since she wasn't bleeding whenever he put her into his henchman's car. Kneeling down in front of him, one of his various goons, pleading and begging for his life. The Joker had a gun in his hand and nonchalantly shot him in the head. He felt lonely, he missed his Lilith. He licked the inside of his lips and told his men to clean up. He walked up to another man and told him to spread the word about the hit on Scarecrow. He stepped out of the room, inhaling her scent once more, before making his way out of the apartment and down to the car waiting for him. He needed to find the walking icebox.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I have good news! First, I want to thank you guys for reviewing, I'm glad you guys like it that much. Second, I am officially a graduated adult! Huzzah! And lastly, I am getting internet :3 double Huzzah. Don't forget to review or whatever. I'd love to know how I'm doing.**

**For my own Joker ~~Phoenix 3 **

**Bruce Wayne's Point of View**

As we drove across the bridge, the sun was beginning to set in the sky. The light hit Lily's face, casting a shadow on the other side of her face. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was moving back and forth, her head twitching every few moments. Her sniffling had slowed down but she looked so, for lack of a better word, broken. Her eyes had such a deep sadness in them. Her hair was wild and her clothes starting to look crusty. That's all understandable.

We pulled up to her apartment and I scooted closer to her.

"Lily, do you need any help? I can escort you up the stairs or get you something to eat?" I ask, placing a hand gingerly on her shaking shoulder. She turned her head to look at me.

"No, I think I can manage it on my own. Thank you, Bruce and Alfred, for taking me home and taking care of me. I'll see you at work, Mr. Wayne." She said, opening the car door and stepping out. She took a step before falling to her knees. I moved as fast as I could to get out of the car and to her side. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and stood her up. She was shaking even more and trying to push out of my grasp. I held her tight and started walking up to her apartment steps. I turned to look back at Alfred, who was watching with sad eyes. I opened the door and walked her inside. As we ascended up the stairs, she started crying, and pulling away from me. I loosened my grip and let go, allowing her to walk on her own. She wavered for a moment, but then grabbed my hand again. I give her a reassuring smile and follow her up the stairs.

When we reach her door, she opened it and pulled me inside. She stopped dead in her tracks as she sniffed. She let go of my hand and turned towards me, keeping her head down.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne, for helping me up. I guess I could not manage it by myself. I'll see you at work though, yes?" She says, slowly bringing her head up to face me.

I nod and hug her close to me, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Do you need anything else, Lily? Don't hesitate to ask, either." She shook her head and I nodded again. I turned to leave and as I descended the stairs, I heard her door shut, not a slam or anything to tell me there was someone else there. I sighed and headed back to Alfred.

**Lilith's Point of View**

I stepped inside my apartment, his smell intoxicating me. I slowly walked to my bed and curled up in the corner, farthest away from everything. I lie on my side and hold my knees close to me. I missed my Clown Prince of Crime. I half expected him to be here when I arrived, yet I was not surprised at his absence. It made me even more upset. I started to cry. I also started to hear scratching sounds.

I looked around the room and saw bugs and insects crawling out from the shadows. They were coming towards me, so I did the only logical thing. I got up and ran to my bathroom. I sat in the bathtub and held my knees close to my chest, sobbing loudly. I shut my eyes tightly. My head seemed to start twitching. I sat there, with the bugs crawling inside the bathtub, with my eyes pouring tears. I continued to break down into nothingness.

And then everything went black, again.

**The Joker's Point of View**

As we pulled into the northeastern outskirts of Gotham city, the coldest point in town, I saw the familiar blue glow of Mr. Freeze's 'hideout'. The one that every. Single. Villain. Knows about. My mind strayed from the business at hand, and to my darling Lilith. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why do I care for this girl so much?

No. I push her out of my mind and get out of the car.

"Now-uh, boys. I need you to stay out here and keep watch. If something eh, happens to me. I will kill you all. Mkay?" I say, adding a big smile for extra effect. I make my way to the door as the men surround the car and the door as I go inside. I walk down the freezing cold hallway, ice appearing with every breath I take. I rub my purple, gloved hands together and come upon a door way to a large, open area. There were blocks of ice carved into the beautiful Nora Fries, at every corner of the room. I walk into the room and see the said woman in her tank, right in the middle of the room. She looked peaceful, but also dead. I approached her tank and placed a hand on the freezing cold glass. An electric whirring sound seemed to go off and my hand was covered in ice and stuck to the tank.

"How dare you approach her, clown. How dare you think you could show your face around here after what you did last time. I should kill you now." The walking Icebox said, stepping closer to me in his robotic like suit. The big dome of glass over his head was frozen over, making his skin look less blue than usual.

"I, uh need a favor, Freeeeeze." I say, smiling wide.

He growled and then I see his metal covered fist connect with my cheek. The force from the hit breaks my hand from the ice and I land backwards on the floor. I start cackling, the pain giving me an adrenaline rush.

"Choose your next few words carefully, clown, they may be your last." He said, standing over me.

"I need a cure made for Scarecrow's Fear gas. I can, uh, pay you whatever and, erm, supply you with whatever you need. I just need her cured. I need her mind back. If her, eh, mind is going to **BREAK**, It's going to be because of me, and not that, er, scrawny little Crow. I know some of your, uhm, enemies places and I can kill whoever you need me to. No price is too small. I just, eh, need her fixed." I showed a glimpse of sadness for a moment as Freeze looks like he is genuinely mulling over my request. If I can't get him to do it, I don't think I've pissed off Red lately.

"The Clown Prince of Crime has a girl. I never thought I'd see this day. Tell me, Clown, do you love her? Like I love my beautiful Nora?" He asks, his eyes piercing mine with the utmost seriousness. I gulp and think deeply.

'_Do you really love this girl?'_

I swallow nothingness and open my mouth to reply. "Yes."


	12. Attention

Hey guys, I know you aren't supposed to do this, but I am making this chapter just a very quick author's note. I really, really want to say thank you to those who have reviewed and given me great and detailed criticism. These people deserve special shout outs.

Lasgalendil (Such beautiful reviews you left me, THANK YOU)

Jenicide24

Mockturtle

Jasmine Scarthing

Xxxbladexxx

Tracey

The Joker Lover

Mystrothedefender

WWExRulexBreakerx

Thetimeladynavi

Sunnettle12199

highlander348

and

FieryLady36

For the next couple of days, I'm gonna edit and re-read the first chapters and reupload them, the reason the first like…..5 Chapters have such terrible grammar is because I wrote them on my phone. I'm already working on the new chapter as well. I hope you guys continue to read and review. Thank you for your help.

~~PhoenixPol


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter sucks and may be confusing, it will all make sense soon.**

**Mr. Freeze's Point of View**

As I look down upon the Clown in front of me, I see despair and pain plastered across his face. He is truly sincere in his requests. I just, I cannot refuse.

"I need a sample of her blood and a sample of the Fear Gas. As for my terms, I require very high tech laboratory equipment, the latest. It would be available at GCU or Wayne Enterprises. I will also need you to tell me where it is that Jervis inhabits. He is the only one who knows just how to crack Scarecrow's Fear gas. If he cannot help, then there is but two options." I say, kneeling down to face him.

"What-tuh, are the options?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Well, option number one, you deal with her pain and try to help her get past it all. Help her mind grow and help it fix itself."

Joker shook his head and licked his lips some more. "Do I, uh, look like the kind of person who is, uh, nurturing? What is the last option?"

I sighed and lowered my head. "Jervis has a device, one that removes their memory up to the date you put into it. Clearing her memory should clear the Fear gas out. Those seem to be the only options as of now. I will do all I can do get the antidote my self, but you must be prepared to go after Tetch if we do need him for one of the other options."

The clown stood up and paced the room silently.

"I can't just-tuh, give up on. She is mine, all **MINE**. I won't have her forgetting me. So, I will bring you her blood and the gas. So help me though, Freeze-zuh. If you are trick-kick-kicking me, I will make you pay." He shook his head a bit and glared at me with the final words.

"I give you my word, Joker. I will do all I can to help the girl. When can you have the lab equipment here?" I ask, standing up and looking at the pacing, wreck of a Clown.

"Next time I come back-kuh, I'll have the stuff, everything you should need. I'll even get-tuh, Miss Kyle if I have to." With that, the Joker left the room, with a quickness. He looked distraught. For the first time in his life, The Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Ace of Knaves, looked vulnerable.

'_I will do all I can to help the girl, there is no doubt in that, but you, Clown, I will have my revenge upon you.' _

I walked across the room to the telephone and dial a number.

"Yes, this is Dr. Fries. May I speak with him?"

"It's about The Joker."

"Would you like to capture him?"

"Very well, Batman."

**Narrator's Point of View**

At Wayne Manor, the phone rings and Bruce notices that it isn't the normal phone, it's the 'Bat-phone'.

"Hello?" He says as he answers it.

"This is him, what is this about? Because this line is needed to be clear in case of emergenci-"

"The Joker?"

"Keep talking, Mr. Freeze."

As Bruce makes a plan of action with Victor Fries, The Joker made his was back to the Narrows, more so, back to his Lilith. He tapped his knife against his cheek and licked his lips.

"Drive faster!" He barked. He was so eager, he needed to smell her, touch her, and taste her. He wanted to feel her skin against his cheeks. He wanted to do more to her. While his thoughts went wild, he adjusted in his seat to hide his growing erection. Shaking his head, he decided to think of a plan to get the equipment for Freeze.

Meanwhile, Lily layed there in her bathtub, with her head bleeding from the new cut on her head. She was out cold. Her attacker looked down upon her and smiled from beneath his mask. He was going to enjoy hurting the clown in a place that no one has ever hurt him before; his heart. Her attacker looked upon her for a few moments more before waving a henchman of his to pick her up and follow himself out. He made his way quickly down the stairs and outside to his van. He would have taken his usual motorcycle, but where can you put an unconcious girl at on one of those?

They sped off in the nick of time, for not even a few seconds later, The Joker had pulled up and practically sprinted out of the car before it came to a stop. Up the stairs he ran and stopped as he came upon her door that was wide open. His face dropped low as he stepped in.

"Lilith, you, eh, in here?" He called out. He decided to look in her hiding spot; her bathroom.

He pushed open the door and found nothing but a puddle of blood. He knelt down and inhaled. It was hers. He stormed out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Mr. Joker, Sir. Is she okay?" One of his new henchmen asked. He took out his gun and shot him in the head as he walked past. Joker was pissed.


End file.
